Domingo: Día de las Natillas
by Shizenai
Summary: -OneShot/Yullen- Había pocas cosas en la faz de la tierra que consiguieran sacar de sus casillas al exorcista más joven de toda la Orden Oscura. O al menos, eso es lo que parecía...


**_Notas del fic:_**

_Y vamos con otro fic de DGM que por supuesto, contiene su toque Yullen más entradas y salidas de otros personajes que van a estar por aquí rondando. Me quedó un poco largo, pero bueh. No esperen nada serio porque la historia no va con esa intención y eso es lo que en principio pretendía, aunque claro, con este título como que ya se lo habrán imaginado. xD Mejor me callo y dejo que la leáis._

_¡Ojalá os guste!_

_**Disclaimer: **Ni DGM ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Compadézcanme..._

* * *

**Domingo: Día de las Natillas**

por _Shizenai_

Había pocas cosas en la faz de la tierra que consiguieran sacar de sus casillas al exorcista más joven de toda la Orden Oscura.

Su paciencia no conocía límites y por supuesto, no tenía más remedio que ser innata; estar de alguna forma comprimida en cada uno de los genes que había heredado de aquellos padres de los que no conocía nada.

Gracias a ella debía reconocer que había logrado salir airoso de multitud de situaciones. No tanto por lo que pudiera infringirle el daño ajeno, sino el suyo propio, es decir, cualquiera que tuviese la oportunidad de conversar cinco minutos con Cross Marian no dudaría en afirmar que tres años en su compañía incitaban al suicidio.

Aquel muchacho debía ser definitivamente el consentido de Dios. Al menos eso inspiraba la concesión de tan suculentos dones. Y su sonrisa, esa fina y elegante curvatura que lucían sus labios eran indudablemente la obra de arte mejor trazada por los ángeles.

Efectivamente, Allen Walker podía considerarse, a pesar de todo, un chico afortunado, aunque no tanto como aquellos que podían gozar de su amistad y su cariño aunque fuese un par de minutos al día.

La pureza de su espíritu era capaz de inundar de esperanza el alma más retraída, y muestra de ello era el efecto que provocaba allá por dónde pasaba.

La reciente misión no había finalizado exitosamente. Ni toda la voluntad del muchacho había bastado para impedir que se hiciesen realidad los temores de los habitantes de aquel pueblo italiano. Cada vecino sentía a su manera el dolor por las vidas perdidas, y Allen, tanto el de lo vivos como el de los muertos. No era la primera vez que pasaba por aquel trance, pero cuando ocurría, siempre dolía de la misma manera.

Aún así, Allen no era de esos que se rendían y ni muchos menos consentía que lo hiciese el resto del mundo. Ahí estaba él para dar luz donde abundaban las sombras. Brindando la ayuda que todos necesitaban, el consuelo que todos deseaban oír, la seguridad que les hacía falta y su propia vida si era necesario. Estaba convencido de que si tenía la suerte de volver a pisar aquel pueblecito, éste estaría encantado de recibirle, esta vez completamente recuperado y en creciente prosperidad hasta el fin de los días.

En fin, así era Allen. Un optimista.

No obstante, incluso el aura dorada que le rodea palidece cuando carece de lo que es más básico para cualquier ser humano; una montaña de comida especialmente preparada para él... ¿qué minucia era esa para quién lo merecía todo?

Estaba seguro que la vida se teñiría de un bonito color rosado cuando bien entrada la ncohe todos le esperaran en el cuartel para festejar una ardua semana de ausencia: Globos, confeti... casi podía imaginarlo...

... Y bien hasta ahí, porque ni una mísera tarjeta de bienvenida le esperaba en la entrada de la sede.

¡Pero no había problema alguno! Allen era un chico comprensible que entendía la importancia del lugar dónde residía y lo imprescindible que resultaba mantener en constancia el trabajo de todos los empleados: obviamente serían de otros empleados, porque a lo que se refería a sus compañeros parecían dormir la mona bastante a gusto después de lo que parecía una fiesta de bienvenida algo adelantada.

Sin rencores... Cada uno de los organismos vivientes que se esparcían por el salón de aquella sede lo eran todo en su vida; su familia, el hogar más noble y cálido que había tenido nunca. Todos se esforzaban mucho, dando todo de sí (o eso quería creer) y lo justo era que se les permitiera disfrutar de aquellas fiestas esporádicas que últimamente se sucedían hasta para celebrar los tan conocidos "no cumpleaños".

Bueno, al menos esa noche cenaría en paz, sin sentirse presionado por el tumulto de descaradas miradas que no acababan de acostumbrarse a su voraz apetito.

¡Jerry! Jerry era el único capaz de poner fin a la melodía entrecortada que emanaba de su estómago. Era un cocinero formidable. Conseguía contagiar su amor a sus platos. ¡Jerry estaba totalmente entregado a su causa! ¡Jerry estaba preparado para competir con la mano de Dios! Jerry... Jerry estaba dormido...

Su mano dudó unos segundos. De haber sido su estómago, lo habría devorado sin pensarlo. Pero definitivamente no tendría corazón si fuese capaz de interrumpir el sueño de aquel angelito.

No le importaba. Casi se desmayaba de la impresión cuando leyó en el tablón de los menús el acontecimiento venidero y todo lo ocurrido anteriormente quedaba reducido a un simple chiste. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado su venerado "Día de las natillas"? Aquel que justamente coincidía con el descanso, porque sí amigos, hasta los exorcistas más solicitados tienen un día sagrado imperturbable incluso para el Conde en plena manifestación con los del nivel cuatro.

Aquella noche se iría a dormir sin cenar, pero lo compensaría con creces al día siguiente bebiendo, engullendo y tragando por los ojos si hacia falta un montón de deliciosa y dulce natilla made in Jerry. Sólo tenía que descansar, dormir cuanto antes le fuera posible y así el día regresaría mucho antes.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y... Está bien, tampoco había que tener tantas prisas.

Después de que la montaña de papeles se le viniese encima con la furia de una avalancha nevada y estuviese a punto de regresarle por la vía rápida al primer piso, le costó hasta reconocer el lugar exacto en dónde podría encontrarse ahora su cama.

Él jamás había sido de mal pensar, pero todo indicaba que su humilde recámara había sido invadida para usarse como un vulgar almacén de los tantos documentos que a Komui le quedaban por revisar, y que probablemente estarían pendientes para toda la vida.

Se sacudió cuando tuvo el fugaz pensamiento de que en esta ocasión no contaban con su regreso. Al menos, no de lo que se decía sano, salvo y entero.

De acuerdo, la solución era muy simple. Sólo tenía que sacar a patadas toda aquella basura y dejarla a los pies de la misma puerta. No obstante. poco después de agacharse a por el primer montón de papeles, tuvo la adorable y sufrida mirada de Reever acaparando todo el lugar en su mente.

Aquel hombre era todo un santo. El único ejemplo a seguir en esa panda algo tocada que respondía al nombre de "sección científica".

Le compadecía... Le compadecía desde el lugar más profundo y sincero de su corazón: Cuidar las veinticuatro horas del día del niño malcriado cuyos experimentos por mejorar el mundo suponían una amenaza mucho mayor para éste, era una labor que no tenía precio. Sólo por soportar a Komui Lee estaba claro que tenía ganado su pequeña parcelita en el firmamento.

No le quedó de otra más que recolocar los documentos con sumo cuidado junto a la puerta, de la misma forma ordenada y esmerada con la que lo haría el ayudante del supervisor.

La noción del tiempo en su mente siempre se desajustaba lo suficiente con respecto al transcurso real como para que sus cálculos no fuesen fiables, pero por si acaso, prefirió no mirar el reloj y conocer la hilera de horas que había consumido (que no malgastado) ordenando el montón de papeles.

Su cama... Casi lloraba de la emoción cuando saltó sobre ella abrazándola como nunca antes pensó que abrazaría a alguien (sí, porque su cama era persona), y achuchándose contra sus mantitas una y otra vez, acariciándolas, besándolas... Devolviéndole con la misma intensidad la calidez que ésta parecía darle. Entonces no supo cómo había sido capaz de sobrevivir tantos años durmiendo a la intemperie, con Mana, con Cross... ¡A que horrible pasado había estado sometido!

La noche sucedió con relativa tranquilidad. Era una de las pocas veces en las que no había tenido esos horribles sueños en los que continuamente le perseguían Akumas, villanos rechonchos y regordetes, y generales con una sed de sangre tan elevada como el tono de sus cabellos.

Claro que, también era cierto que aquella era la primera noche de todas las pasadas en la Orden en la que no había sido capaz de pegar ojo (excluyendo las que seguían a las revisiones mensuales del supervisor).

De seguro era a causa de los nervios. Ya se sabe, el Día de las Natillas sólo sucede una vez a la semana y la mayoría de las ocasiones coincidía con alguna de sus misiones obligándole a perderse el evento. La emoción debía hacer lo suyo...

A lo mejor el nido de gaviotas que había tenido la gracia de anidar en el alfeizar de su ventana también tenía algo que ver, pero bueno... Debería haber tomados esos malditos huevos para una deliciosa tortilla cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

¡Pero la hilera de brillantes dientes se hacía cada vez más numerosa en la boca de Allen! Después de todo, era su adorado Día de las Natillas, y para ser sinceros... ¿había algo mejor en el mundo?

De ser así, prefería no saberlo...

Se levantó de la cama de un salto, abrió el armario y extrajo de entre el montón de informes que aún quedaban ocultos por su morada, una toalla y un par de piezas de ropa toda cómoda y suavecita, nada de uniformes pesados y atosigantes. Las cosas no se veían igual cuando se estaba dentro de uno de ellos. Y sin más, se dirigió alegremente por los pasillos del cuartel hasta el baño masculino.

Saltaba, brincaba... Algunos dirían que incluso le oyeron canturrear entre saludo y saludo que dedicaba a cuanta persona, golem e incluso retrato colgado en al pared que se encontraba.

El aseo estaba desierto. Había llegado lo suficientemente pronto como para que nadie le molestase en su bien agradecido ritual mañanero. Y aquello era todo un alivio. Había sido todo un detalle renunciar a las salas de baño comunes, pero ni con esas podía desenvolverse con libertad en esos lugares; él era un chico pudoroso compartieras con él o no, la anatomía del cuerpo humano.

Pensándolo bien se daría el lujo de tomarse una ducha larga y relajada. Que la calidez del agua pudiera deshacer cada uno de los nudos que acumulaban sus músculos después de las misiones.

Veinte minutos estaría bien.

...

Dos y medio, y ni un segundo más... Sus alaridos casi podían escucharse desde la otra punta del cuartel cuando el agua caía casi como granizada de la aparentemente inofensiva alcachofa.

¡Espeluznante! ¡Horrible! No entendía como el susodicho fenómeno ocurría sin falta cada vez que era su mano la que giraba el grifo.

Ya lo había intentado todo... Había acudido a cada uno de las distintas horas que tenía el día (y la noche), había probado cada una de las duchas e incluso se había introducido en alguna de ellas inmediatamente después de la salida de otro compañero.

¿Tendría algo de sentido la conspiración de la que le había hablado Lavi?

¡Y hablando de Roma! Al albino casi se le sale el corazón por la boca cuando al voltearse vio detrás de la mampara lo sonriente y vivaracha sonrisa de su pelirrojo preferido.

En cualquier otra situación, el aprendiz de Bookman habría ignorado sus reclamos y amenazas acerca de no acercarse a él tan repentinamente cuando estaba desnudo, pero en contraste a eso, el ojiverde se había rendido fácilmente a entregarle el achuchón que se merecía por su regreso y había abandonado con aire despreocupado el cuarto de aseo. Eso sí, con una más que sospechosa risita nerviosa entre los dientes.

Pero Allen no se preocuparía por eso. Ya sabía que Lavi era extraño las tres cuartas partes del día, y ésta última que sobraba era siempre la que pasaba durmiendo.

Suspiró, recorrió toda la toalla a través de su cuerpo (aún crispado por la frialdad del agua) y luego la colocó alrededor de su cintura para salir de la ducha, peinar sus cabellos frente al ahumado espejo, lavarse los dientes con la velocidad de un rayo, mirar a la derecha en dónde había dejado la ropa, y por último, sí... comprobar que ya no estaba.

Estuvo a punto de conjurar mil maldiciones, pero no... Allen era un chico sumamente especial. Sabía que si era el objeto de las travesuras de su amigo casi la totalidad de las veces (en realidad, el "casi" sobraría), era porque sin duda, esa era la forma de demostrarle su cariño y lo contento que estaba de que hubiese regresado de una pieza (a veces volvía cargando un brazo a su espalda). Después de todo, Lavi sólo era un niño grande sin pizca de maldad en sus acciones.

Asomó la cabeza por al aseo virando hacia ambos lados y asegurándose de que no había un alma a un kilómetro a la redonda de dónde se encontraba. Entonces la tentación estuvo cerca... Exactamente en la puerta del lado: El baño de las chicas.

Aún no sabía porque extraña razón siempre tenía la sensación de que aquel lugar desprendía un olor a rosas y lavanda mucho más intenso que en el aseo suyo.

Allen estaba seguro de que ellas, siempre tan precavidas (que no exageradas), se habrían encargado de repletar los enormes estantes con ropa limpia y muy mona que, si no se equivocaba, debía ser utilizada para posibles situaciones iguales a las que ahora él mismo padecía. Porque no... Que fueran unas indecisas e hicieran mil cambios antes de decidirse por un conjunto u otro no tenía nada que ver en el asunto (y eso sin contar que afortunadamente no había una versión femenina de aprendiz de Bookman que fuera por ahí haciendo puñetas a sus compañeras).

Bien... La solución parecía que estaba clara: A pocos metros de distancia había un montón de ropa, él no tenía una constitución mucho más robusta que la de alguna de las chicas, por lo tanto...

Por lo tanto sujetar bien la toalla para no agravar el incidente, huir despavorido y a toda leches por el pasillo y adentrase en su cuarto rezando porque nadie lo hubiese visto parecía la opción más lógica.

Pero como si una pequeña vocecita le hablara a modo de conciencia, se replanteo el "tomar prestada" alguna de las prendas, y a partir del "huir", el plan podría seguir siendo el mismo.

Así se hizo. Al muchacho no le tomó más de un minuto decidirse por un vestido cortito y de pequeñas florecitas al que se acomodó como si hubiese sido expresamente diseñado para él.

Acababa de salir del pequeño vestidor en el que se había acicalado, cuando al suspirar (casi con un ademán de sonrisa de anuncio en los labios), oyó el chasquido de la puerta que justamente estaba a su lado.

El tono de su piel se tornó a un blanco incluso más acentuado que su cabello cuando a escasos centímetros y con la mirada totalmente incrédula clavada en él, se encontraba una bellísima, despampanante y evidentemente, medio desnuda Lenalee Lee que, segundos después fue capaz de esbozar un grito agudo y rimbombante que ni María Callas en su mejor espectáculo.

A partir de ahí todo fue el inicio del Apocalipsis a un nivel que sobrepasaba por mucho las predicciones de los más tétricos profetas.

De poco le sirvió disculparse preso del pánico ante su compañera, en una de sus reverencias, nadie lo salvó de la férrea patada que ésta le propino con sus implacables piernas logrando incrustarle en la pared trasera, y... puesto que estuviera dispuesto a recibir una segunda, pensó que lo mejor era esfumarse del lugar a toda prisa y explicarle el malentendido en otro momento; a lo mejor un par de años bastaba para que la joven se olvidara del tema.

Inmediatamente después de su salida, pudo apreciar sin mucho esfuerzo la voz entre divertida y entusiasta al otro lado del pasillo.

Un par de flashes, una ceguera momentánea, y al segundo siguiente el susodicho pelirrojo zarandeaba una bonita foto de su nuevo look frente a sus narices.

Respiró tranquilamente mientras cerraba los ojos. Creyó que lo mejor sería contar hasta cien (diez no le harían efecto) antes de ejecutar algunas de esas quinientas cincuenta y nueve formas en la que podía deshacerse de esa prueba (que no del autor de la misma).

Debía ser algo rápido, no podía arriesgarse a que el escándalo atrajera a más gente, y sí, demonios... De alguna forma la estrechez del vestido empezaba a dejarlo sin aliento y eso quieras que no, empezba un poco a tocarle las narices (que no los... los nervios, claro, porque él ante todo era un tipo muy relajado).

Lavi estaba tan feliz... En el fondo le encantaba verlo así, pero de alguna manera delicada debía hacerle entender que aquella no era la forma de comportarse para un chico de ya bien entrados los dieciocho. Se lo haría saber a base de paciencia...

... Pero eso quizás otro día. No tuvo más remedio que agarrar al pelirrojo por el cuello de la camisa y halarlo de un tirón hasta el suelo regalándole un golpe sonoro en su cabeza (¿hueca?). El alboroto que se avecinaba desde las escaleras le alertó que por lo menos, toda una sección se dirigía hacia su mismo punto prestos a averiguar que tejemanejes se traían los dos de siempre (nunca fallaba).

El peliblanco se había acostumbrado a las burlas de sus "joviales y alegres" compañeros (que no despiadados ni crueles). Sabía que en cuestión de semanas o de meses, el rumor (o lo que sea que fuese el motivo de la mofa) se acabaría extinguiendo. Pero "Allen luciendo un vestidito de florecitas"... Presentía que aquello le perseguiría hasta después de la muerte, destrozando la pacífica vida de ultratumba que tenía pensado llevar, por lo menos en el más allá.

Mientras el Bookman se retorcía cual bicha del agarre del más bajo, los dedos de Allen estuvieron a punto de alcanzar la foto que, como si fuese el último trozo de pan que quedase en el planeta, el otro alzaba. Por un segundo pensó que Lavi podía estirar su brazo tanto como el martillo que disponía; no había forma humana de alcanzar la foto. Y cuando por fin logró hacerlo, algún objeto volador no identificado de color dorado, mordió con fuerza sus dedos haciéndole emanar un fuerte grito de dolor, o más bien de horror, cuando cayó en la cuenta del descarado compinche entre el golem y el bastardo al que (sin querer) estaba pisoteando. Más que nada porque frases como "¡Corre! ¡Corre, Timcampy!" o "¡La fotocopiadora está en la planta baja", no necesitaban de demasiados masters ni raciocinios para llegar a tal evidencia.

Maldito golem del demonio... ¡Sí, del demonio! Estaba claro que un regalo del General Cross no podía traer nada bueno. Cuan dolorosa era la traición...

Pero tampoco era para tomárselo a mal, pensó Allen. Al fin y al cabo, aquello sólo era un juego. Dentro de unos años podrían hablar de aquella anécdota mientras bebían alrededor de una hoguera entre sonoras carcajadas y risas (entre las que bajo ningún concepto se oiría la suya).

Por eso mismo decidió rendirse y perdonarlos...

Por eso, y porque el mencionado pelotón de humanos que supuestamente estaban por subir las escaleras, no eran nada más y nada menos que un ejercito de Komuines nivel VI cuyo objetivo, ¿adivinen qué?, se trataba evidentemente de nuestro exorcista albino.

Allen no supo exactamente a dónde mirar, sólo atinó a saltar escaleras abajo suponiendo que la influencia de la gravedad desde un cuarto piso no podía ser más desagradable que ser el conejillo de indias de aquel montón de chatarra que, no sabía bien por qué, siempre acababa con un diseño defectuoso en el sistema. Aunque no ese día... Porque de hecho, los trastos lo estaban haciendo bastante bien para localizar a aquel que según repetían desde un microfonillo una y otra vez, "había mancillado la casta y pura inocencia de su hermana". Y algo le olía a que no se refería precisamente al par de botas cuyas zuelas aún continuaban en su abdomen grabadas.

Sí, la suerte es una caprichosa que se dedica a dar sorpresas a la buena gente como Allen, para que su vida sea todos y cada uno de los días diferente y nada monótona... Pensaba nuestro querido Allen, el optimista.

Visto desde otra perspectiva podría decirse que no era más que parte de su maldición que se empeñaba, y jodía y jodía para que el muchacho no tuviese un minuto de paz. Pero todo es cuestión de gustos...

Claro... A partir del "¡¡PLAZ!!" que se oyó de repente, todo era muy predecible.

Allí estaba Allen, encajado en las baldosas del suelo, espachurrado... Como si fuera una parte más del dibujo en mosaico que éste formaba. El golpe había sido tan tremendo que ni siquiera le dolía... No, para nada... Por eso probablemente se estaría riendo entre dientes, suponiendo que le quedara alguno...

Entonces optó por levantarse, ¿y conocéis la sensación aquella en la que después de un enorme estiramiento que tu cuerpo te pide a gritos, acabas estando como nuevo? ¿Como si acabasen de estrenarte y te sacaran del paquete...?

Pues bien, Allen no sintió nada de aquello. Más bien tuvo la impresión de que al incorporarse, cada uno de sus órganos habían vuelto de nuevo a su sitio original, aunque casi, casi juraba que el pulmón se le había quedado atorado en la garganta.

En resumidas cuentas; dolor... mucho dolor. ¡Pero no le importaba! Porque Allen era de los que opinaban que lo que no le matase le haría más fuerte. Aunque no lo suficiente para librarse de las insondables garras de la Jefa de Enfermería...

Aquella mujer había acudido al lugar de la tragedia como si hubiese olido la sangre. Guiada por un instinto, que lejos de ser asesino, estaba rebosante de solidaridad y muchas, pero muchas ganas de jugar a ser Dios.

Después de arrastrarlo por medio pasillo y causarle un par de destrozos más que, total... seguro que no iba a notar con lo ya puesto, se dispuso a deleitar al peliblanco con la mejor de sus sesiones. Un chequeo completo y encima gratis... ¿por qué debería quejarse?

Bueno, resumiendo lo acontecido en aquella sala podríamos decir que su primer encuentro con el Conde de los Noah había dejado de ser su más sufrido trauma. La próxima vez que quisiera hacer cosas que pudieran poner su integridad física en peligro como jugar al fútbol sin rodilleras y arriesgarse a volver a aquel santuario de Satán, se lo pensaría dos veces.

Hasta Mirada y Krory dieron media vuelta al pasar por aquel pasillo, decepcionados, entristecidos... Creyendo que habrían confundido el esperado Día de las Natillas con el de la sangrienta matanza del cerdo.

Pero Allen superó todo aquello como el buen chico esperanzador que era. A pesar de todo, aún seguía siendo su esperado Día de las Natillas, y cada segundo que pasaba era un segundo que estaba más feliz, porque valga la redundancia, era un segundo menos que quedaba para que su estómago (aún sinfónico) pudiera retorcerse de alegría con el exquisito postre entre sus paredes.

El día no podía ser más maravilloso...

La Jefa de Enfermería apenas había abandonado la sala de curas dejando en la única cama ocupada del lugar a un maltrecho y casi moribundo muchacho, cuando Allen se introdujo la lengua dentro de la boca y huyó a rastras de aquel lugar. No por miedo a ser descubierto ni porque así estuviera mejor camuflado, sencillamente es que después de tener aquella bolsa de suero implantada directamente a su sangre, las piernas (puede que algo más) ya no le respondían.

Vivió su primera experiencia como babosa reptando por el suelo hasta llegar a la lavandería, y cuando tras apoyar su mano en el mostrador asomó su cabecita, notó como el color en la piel de la doncella se intensificaba más de lo necesario para haberle dado un simple susto.

Aunque no había nada por lo que preocuparse. Seguramente la mujer llevaba un mal día y empezaban a darle aquellos calores. Pronto podría deshacerse de aquel vestido de los mismísimos, acoplarse su ropa de andar por casa y dirigirse, ahora sí, al comedor dónde se repartían las maravillosas natillas.

Lamentablemente, el exorcista no se equivocaba al decir que aquella mujer llevaba uno malo no, ¡¡horrible día de trabajo!. Las máquinas se habían puesto de acuerdo para estropearse a la vez, al menos desde que Komui había estado rondando por allí esa misma mañana para llevarse algunas piezas (de ropa, que no de la máquina para alguna modificación urgente en su ejercito de chatarra debido al reciente insulto hacia la dignidad y el honor de su hermana). Para colmo, le había contado la mujer muy apenada, que el servicio ya no era como antes. Desde el recorte de sueldo muchos de los empleados habían dejado plazas en el lugar, haciendo que el trabajo se acumulase; había pocos exorcistas, pero muchos buscadores. Y en fin, podría decirse que después de aquello la mujer le había resumido en diez minutos todo el cotilleo del lugar de un año, y todo, para después soltarle con la cara más feliz del mundo que su cesta de ropa había entrado en contacto, no se sabe cómo, con un líquido transparente, bastante oloroso y reconocible a la lejanía, que solía tener en el cajón más apartado de lugar, y que alguien decidió algún día darle el nombre de "lejía".

Vaya... Qué se le iba a hacer, son cosas que pasaban (trataba de creerse Allen). Aunque el repentino recuerdo de toda la maldita casta Bookman no pudo evitar pasarle por la cabeza.

Después de contemplar toda la desgracia con sus propios ojos, Allen dudó entre marcharse con lo puesto o tomar aquel maldito uniforme ligeramente distinto. Tan ligeramente que no había ni un sólo color uniforme que coincidiese en toda la prenda. ¡Pero para nada le molestó! Es más, le agradaba la idea... ¡Ahora lucía un hermoso uniforme que resplandecía bonitos y llamativos colores amarillos! ¡Toda la gama existente en una pantalla a tropecientos pixeles!

Y amarillos, como las deliciosas Natillas...

¿Acaso aquel día podía ser más perfecto? No, y no por nada... Es que algo perfecto impide el uso de cualquier otro concepto que tenga como objetivo elevar el nivel de dicha palabra...

Y de nuevo, Allen echaba a andar por aquel pasillo; feliz, pletórico... Sonriéndole a la vida porque ésta siempre así lo hacía con él. Encantado de estar vivo... Encantado de estar allí, y ahora. Viendo a pocos metros la puerta cerrada del comedor. Imaginando las mesas repletas de natillas, porque nunca, en ningún momento, estuviese inmerso en lo que estuviese, ¡jamás!, había olvidado que su querido "Domingo: Día de las Natillas", por fin había llegado... Y nadie en el mundo era más feliz que él, de eso estaba seguro. Porque las maripositas le recorrían el estómago obligándole a soltar carcajadas nerviosas que a más de uno dejó perplejo mientras caminaba solo por aquel pasillo que se le hizo interminable.

Allen se detuvo frente a la puerta mientras agarraba el pomo con una de sus manos, llenó sus pulmones de aire, y lo soltó lentamente mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa como nunca antes había tenido. Un par de lagrimitas recorrieron su rostro.

La puerta... Al otro lado... Natillas... Hambre...

Sí señor, Allen era un chico cuya paciencia no conocía límites, y así era porque la vida siempre le demostraba que con calma y tensón se consiguen todas las cosas. Y que las mejores, las que más anhelan los corazones, son siempre orgullosas y se hacen esperar. Pero en definitiva, por muy tortuoso y desesperante que acabe siendo el camino, sin importar lo inesperada que nos parezca la forma en la que lleguen, todas acaban mereciendo la pena...

...

¿...Fin?

Mucho me temo que aquí no acaba esta historia, aunque alguno así lo quisiera.

La puerta del comedor se abrió de par en par. Allen se mantuvo en aquella posición durante el tiempo que sus ojos, brillantes como dos soles, recorrieron toda la sala al más puro estilo fashion. Aunque su singular mirada de satisfacción no era más luminosa que el intenso resplandor que provenía del pasillo detrás de su espalda, haciéndolo parecer una figura divina que a nadie pasó desapercibido. La propia Lenalee, aún resentida por el incidente de hacía unas horas, no pudo evitar anonadarse con aquella visión tan angelical que tenía presente, creyendo del todo que aquello parecía un fragmento de película.

Al albino le pareció apreciar incluso música de fondo, pero pronto se dio cuenta que hasta la orquesta contratada para aquel señalado día dejó de tocar en respeto a aquella actitud tan determinante.

Sí... definitivamente no había nada en el mundo que pudiese hacer ataque contra la firme voluntad de Allen Walker, el exorcista maldito. Y no sabemos muy bien el por qué del mote...

--Buenas tardes a todos y a todas.

El comedor al unísono pareció responderle. Pero había algo extraño en sus temblorosas voces. No era el enérgico saludo de todas los días. Ni siquiera Lavi, acomodado a pocos centímetros de la china había saltado de la emoción al verle. Aunque como no, Allen achacó todo aquello a su entrada tan tremendamente triunfal y digna de un melodrama griego que podía haberlos dejado alucinados y por ende, inmóviles.

--Y bien, compañeros... ¿Dónde está Jerry? -se hizo el silencio.

Los unos se miraron a los otros con temor en los ojos, como si el exorcista acabara de pronunciar el nombre del próximo en ser ejecutado, y tuviera la intención de nombrar al siguiente.

--¿Qué pasa? Comprendo que estéis tan emocionados por este día, pero también me gustaría unirme a la fiesta. ¿Alguien sabe dónde está Jerry? -asomó la cabeza por el mostrador- No está aquí. ¿Alguien sabe?

El comedor al completo negó con nerviosismo moviendo no muy convencidos la cabeza de un lado a otro. A Allen le dio la sensación de que absolutamente todos estaban locos por salir cuanto antes por esa misma puerta que hace escasos segundos él había atravesado, sin embargo, ninguno se decidía a hacerlo, y parecía que él era la causa.

Finalmente un sudoroso Lavi se alzó tímidamente de su asiento (obligado, tal vez, por el pellizco en el trasero que le propinó Lenalee) llamando su atención al instante.

--¿Lavi? -lo dicho, todos se miraron como si fuese la víctima siguiente.

--¿Y-Yo, yop?

--Sí, tú, Lavi. Hoy es Domingo, es el Día de las Natillas. Se supone que Jerry debería estar aquí teniendo un montón de trabajo. ¿Ha ido al baño?

--¿Jerry? ¡¿Quién es ese?!

--¡¡Lavi!! -cuchicheó Lenalee por lo bajo.

--Pues verás, Allen... Es que... N-No, no está... -esa típica sonrisa de conejo parecía forzada esta vez.

--Ah... ¿Lo ha dejado todo preparado? ¿Dónde esta mi parte? -que normalmente superaba con creces en número, la media de la de todo el resto- Dime dónde la ha dejado.

Su cara esbozaba una sonrisa tan amplia y un gesto tan gracioso, que no comprendía por qué extraño fenómeno hacía palidecer a aquel a quién la mirara.

--Bueno, Allen, la verdad es que... Ocurre que...

--¿Me lo puedes decir antes de que acabe el día? Tengo tanta hambre que sería capaz de comerme a todo un ejercito con ropa incluida...

Los murmullos se dieron por doquier. Parecía que nadie había notado la ironía en el chiste. Una pequeña gotita comenzó a resbalar por su frente. No de desesperación, porque ya sabemos que Allen jamás siente eso. Él es un chico paciente. Mucho...

--Allen, te lo voy a decir directamente. Creo que es lo mejor para tí -suspiró- Y para todos...

--¿Sí? -su sonrisa acrecentaba el temblor en los labios del pelirrojo.

--Es que Jerry tenía un compromisos hoy. ¡Y ya todos sabemos el desastre que se forma en la cocina cuando él no regula las cosas! B-Bueno... al menos desde hoy ya lo sabemos. ¡Ah, y Allen! Ten presente que para recordarlo en futuras ocasiones es estrictamente necesario que estemos aquí... Vivos, quiero decir.

--¿Y...?

--Pues ya sabes, mi muy querido, que digo... MI MUY QUERIDÍSIMO AMIGO DEL ALMA, no dábamos a basto. Hubo algunos contratiempos y visitas inesperadas. No contábamos con tantas bocas hoy, y entre que uno repite y el otro también...

--¿Una vez?

--Unas pocas... -rió nerviosamente- Pues... Pues ya no hay tantas natillas como esperábamos. ¡No, como tú necesitas!

--¿Cuántas?

--¿Q-Qué...?

--¿Cuántas hay?

El cambio en el tono de su voz fue imperceptible, pero unos sujetos con todos los sentidos puestos en el albino podían notarlo hasta de lejos y debajo de las piedras. Sí... y la aceleración en el pulso de su corazón, y los poros de la frente expandiéndose para liberar las pequeñas gotitas de sudor, y cada uno de los dedos de sus pies y manos contrayéndose, y... y una larga lista de fenómenos que poco a poco amenazaban con manifestarse a través del pequeño cuerpecito de nuestro joven exorcista.

--Pues a ver, a ver... -continuó el Bookman.

Sorprendentemente para Allen, el ojo esmeralda de su amigo no fue a parar al lugar dónde se supone que se situaba la comida, sino que el muchacho adelantó un poco se cuerpo para tener mejor perspectiva de todas las mesas del comedor y más concretamente, del montón de platos vacíos que se amontonaban uno por encima del otro delante de los cuerpos de sus compañeros; Ninguno de estos debía tenerle una pizca de envidia a la danza hipnótica de un flan.

--Pues, pues una... ¡ésta! -dijo triunfalmente levantando el tazón frente a él y extrayendo la cuchara para esconderla tras su espalda- ¡Mira! No es que yo lo haya tocado ni nada por el estilo. Todos nos hemos acordado de tí. Sabemos de tu apetito y lo mucho que te gusta este día, por eso.. por eso... ¡¡OH, POR FAVOR, ALLEEEEN, TEN PIEDAAAAD!!

No acababa de terminar su frase, cuando el resto de seres vivientes imitó su mismo gesto, con la misma plegaría, con un brillo en los ojos que denotaba... ¿ganas de vivir?

No entendía una sola palabra. Él era un chico estupendo y sabía que todos los demás también lo sabían. Sin comprender un poco aquella inesperada reacción, un simple gesto por su parte pareció crear el silencio. Pero no uno cualquiera, sino el mismo silencio que existiría si toda cosa en la tierra si pusiera de acuerdo en no hacer un sólo ruido.

--Muy bien -sonrió- Dámela.

Felicidad...

Felicidad...

Felicidad...

No hay palabras para expresarlo realmente. Mientras Lavi miraba con asombro a Lenalee, ésta se abrazaba a él con fuerza, como si fuesen los supervivientes de una guerra nuclear. Otros miraban al cielo dándole las gracias a Dios, se palmeaban el hombro... ¡Demonios, se besaban y lloraban de la alegría!

Aunque Allen no entendiese ni la mitad de lo que allí se cocía, todo parecía que iba a acabar como un día más en el agradable y pacífico Cuartel de la Orden Oscura, donde todos, todos, todos se querían y dormían felices comiendo perdices...

...

¿Agradable y pacífica? ¿Amor? ¿Perdices? No había duda... Definitivamente debíamos de estar hablando de cualquier otro Cuartel situado en el planeta o cuanto menos, que la autora del texto aquí presente no tuviera ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba narrando (cosa muy posible).

El caso es que Allen no consiguió dar un segundo paso hacia su adorada natilla, cuando sintió un golpe seco y rápido en su hombro. ¿Cómo lo explicaría...? Así como si un Kanda Yuu muy distraído (que no encabronado) le hubiese empujado con todas sus fuerzas con el único fin de verlo allí, postrado en el suelo y con cada una de sus heridas recientes abiertas de nuevo. Aunque ni lo miró, después de maldecir, Dios sabe que cosas, se dirigió con ademanes muy psicóticos que incluían el acariciar insistentemente con la mano la empuñadura de su inocencia (y estoy hablando de la Mugen) hacía el pelirrojo que por aquel entonces comenzaba a pensar que lo mejor habría sido no despertar ese día.

--¿Qué demonios es eso de las natillas? ¿Dónde está mi plato de soba?

--Err... Te recuerdo que hoy es domingo -mencionó Lavi alzando las palmas de sus manos a modo de escudo, sólo por si acaso- Día de las Natillas,.

--Y yo te recuerdo que te dije que le recordaras a Jerry que este fin de semana estaría por aquí y que necesitaba mi comida.

--See, pero yo te recuerdo que me recordaste eso antes de que supiéramos que Jerry había tenido esa urgencia, y por tanto, por mucho que recordase lo que tú querías que recordara, ese recuerdo no iba a servir de nada.

--Y yo te recuerdo que si recordaras lo que tienes que hacer con tiempo, no tendríamos que estar aquí recordando lo que debemos recordar y lo que no -dijo para seguidamente inflarse el pecho de aire- Maldito conejo... Precisamente con el hambre que tengo hoy.

Todos lo sabían, incluso el agónico y medio muerto Allen del que no nos hemos olvidado y que aún sigue en el suelo, con su sonrisa después de todo. Pero el asco que le producía el sabor dulce al japonés era un caso digno de estudiarse. En realidad, había llegado a aborrecer tantos sabores que principal y únicamente, su dieta diaria había quedado reducida a unos pocos cuencos de soba. Por eso mismo, ninguno de los presentes pudo reaccionar a tiempo y ni mucho menos imaginar que el susodicho exorcista acabaría arrebatándole el cuenco de las manos a Lavi.

Lo ocurrido segundos después pasó a cámara lenta por delante de los ojos de todos: el recipiente ascendiendo por sobre sus cabezas, los gritos de pánico y el "NoOoOoOoOo" distorsiano en la voz del joven Bookman, y por último, todos y cada uno de los sorbos que el exorcista peliazul realizó a una velocidad vertiginosa, incluyendo la forma en que todos le miraban horrorizados el vientre como cerciorándose de que sería algo difícil hacer subir eso de allí.

Después de los abruptos sonidos de los sorbos de Kanda Yuu en medio de una sala expectante (que no acojonada) de gente que tenía por completo los ojos en él, se hizo el silencio. Uno tan pesado y sublime que incluso dolía en los oídos. Las atónitas orbes eran incapaces de moverse un milímetro. Ninguna deseaba ver las consecuencias de las acciones del imprudente exorcista japonés. Nadie deseaba cruzar la mirada del joven, inocente y muy, pero que muy paciente Allen Walker en una situación como esa. Aunque falta no les hizo.

--Qué asco... -escupió con diana a los zapatos del pelirrojo.

--Tú... -repetía una tenue voz en algún lugar del suelo en el comedor sin que aparentemente nadie consiguiera percatarse de ella.

--La próxima vez que me hagas una jugarreta como esta voy a partirte en dos y hacerme un "atrapasueños" con tus intestinos.

--Creo que eso voy a recordarlo -susurró entre risitas nerviosas el pelirrojo.

--¡¡TÚ!! ¡¡KKJWNOIWNX!!

Kanda abrió sorprendido sus ojos, como si reparara por primera vez en aquel bulto tirado en el suelo.

--¿Qué se supone que estás diciendo, Moyashi? -gruñó enfadado.

--¡¡TÚ!!

--¡¡Nooo!! ¡¡Oh, por Dios, Kanda!! ¡¡Huye!! -intervino a fuerza de valor el pelirrojo mientras se interponía sobre ambos exorcistas y justo antes de oír el bravo gruñido del más joven- Bueno, tengo la conciencia tranquila, al menos te lo he advertido -dijo retomando su asiento.

--¡¡TÚ!! ¡¡Voy a...!! -atinó a decir el abino más claramente al tiempo que se incorporaba del suelo.

--¡¡Te lo dije!! ¡¡Quiere matarte!! -comenzó a gritar presa del pánico mientras el resto de la sala se contagiaba del mismo mal y gritaba, saltaba, y se zarandeaban los uno de los otros en pleno Apocalipsis- ¡¡Quiere matarte!! ¡¡Quiere matarte!! ¡Quiere... ¿Eh?!

Cuando la mente sabe que con certeza la muerte está cerca, es capaz de recrear a la velocidad de la luz las doscientas cuarenta y tres (y ni una más) alucinaciones más absurdas que jamás hayan existido en los historiales de psiquiatría. Sin embargo, ni la mente más mal pensada de las allí presentes que todos sabemos cuál es pero que no diremos por respeto (pero que es Lavi, para quién no sepa) habría sido capaz de aventurar tan semejante desenlace.

La pobre Lenalee con las manos ocultando sus ojos (pero con el dedillo índice ligeramente desplazado hacía el lado), Krory shockeado ante tal estampa, Miranda negando una y otra vez con el gesto desencajado, y así podríamos seguir hasta llegar a Lavi, que agudizando bien su ojo comenzaba a pensar que aquella era una forma bastante extraña de matar al samurai. Pero parecía que el albino ahí seguía intentándolo cuando para tomar un mejor ángulo de la situación se arrodillo en el suelo, inclinando la cara y observando con meticuloso cuidado como un Kanda muy inmovilizado por muñecas y torso en pleno, era ferozmente devorado por los labios de un Allen Walker muy desquiciado, que a nuestro parecer y aunque nos duela decirlo, parecía carecer del más mínimo ápice de paciencia.

Lo contuvo con toda la fuerza que había sido capaz de reunir dadas las circunstancias, recorrió cada rincón de su boca como si la vida se le fuese en ello y prácticamente succionó por completo la suave piel de aquellos labios hasta captar por completo el sabor dulce que le había sido arrebatado con la misma vehemencia que un infectado se aferraría al único antídoto existente para su mal en todo el planeta.

El resto de exorcistas y buscadores permanecían en total silencio, con la boca medio abierta y con el dilema de si seria inteligente intervenir o no dado el tono cada vez más rojizo en el rostro del japonés que aparentaba estar increíblemente sonrojado, o al borde de la muerte por asfixia.

Finalmente y para alivio de todos los presentes (y suerte del chico postrado en el suelo), Allen Walker pareció darse por satisfecho aquel día, pasando por última vez su húmeda lengua por la amoratada boca del exorcista y recobrando por fin la compostura al incorporarse de su cuerpo.

--Que sea la última vez que haces algo como esto -inquirió mientras le señalaba de manera "nada amenazante" al exorcista.

Cuando su mirada se alzó en dirección al tumulto de gente, no hubo persona que no se encogiese y retrocediera casi instintivamente en respuesta al peligro. Nuestro joven exorcista, aunque no tan inocente y paciente después de todo, dio media vuelta con una enorme y muy bonita sonrisa dejando allí a toda una habitación en pánico y a un Lavi muy por la labor de regresar del coma a su neurótico compañero, porque sí, Allen sabía que su escabrosa y condenada vida era difícil de llevar, pero él, un optimista, sabía que más tarde o más temprano traía sus recompensas. Y como le gustaba que lo pusiesen a prueba...

**FIN**

* * *

_See... Es tan duro ser Allen Walker que no sé como el pobre continua vivo, así que por lo menos no le culparé si más de una vez se le va la pinza o termina por no estar en sus trece. ¡Yo no aguantaría todo y a todos ni un sólo día!_

_Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, que me dejéis mensajitos con todo lo que queráis opinar y como no, gracias por leer._

_¡Hasta pronto!_

_**Shizenai**_


End file.
